


Dangan Drabbles

by 4ng3l1c_l14r



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranoia, Self-Harm, Sickfic, Suicide Attempt, Trans Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ng3l1c_l14r/pseuds/4ng3l1c_l14r
Summary: Series of Danganronpa drabbles I may expand upon at a later date if I like them enough, but for now they're just drabbles.TW for some of the chapters, check the tags before reading.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 27





	Dangan Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi centric, and TW for ED references.

Once again, he was back here. Back in the bathroom stall he had hidden himself away in. Away from the ever-looking eyes, the eyes that bore holes into his back with searing hot irons. Even in this small enclosed safe space, he could hear the chattering of other students, the laughing, the gossiping just outside the stall and outside the bathroom entirely. He was invisible to them, and invisible to the world. If he could, he would happily stay in this space forever, just rot away into nothingness. But he didn’t want to die. Not yet at least.

When the voices soon faded away, he slowly creaked open the old stall door, a high-pitched creak resounded through the now empty room. He had once again skipped all his classes by hiding away in the stall, gripping his bag to his chest, he quickly shut the door with his hip. Once more hearing that dreadful noise. He slung the strap of his bag over his shoulder, briskly walking towards the exit now that any remaining students on grounds would be either in their respective clubs or on their way home. This had become quite commonplace for the short boy, nobody ever really questioned it. Aside from his teachers who weren’t extremely happy for him to be skipping class so often.

Kokichi soon passed through the gates of the university, making a sharp right turn, the opposite direction of the dorms. The longer it took to get back, the better. Golden leaves floated around him as they fell to the ground below his feet, autumn time was almost over, and it will be winter soon. He won’t be able to take these detours so easily when it starts to snow and rain much more.

It wasn’t long before he reached a small park just a few blocks from his university, the sun was already setting so the streetlights were already slowly coming to life, creating an almost dreamy autumn setting. Once he was in the park however, it was a different story. Graffiti covered most surfaces like bins, benches and some of the park equipment. It didn’t bother him much though. The park was empty and that was all that mattered of course. He liked being the ghost in the background, although sometimes he wished people would care. Even just to say a kind word. That was asking too much. He was just the annoying kid who was too loud and enjoyed being the class clown a little too much.

Setting his bag down next to the bar of the swing frame, he hopped onto the seat and kicked himself off, only gently swinging as he looked up at the tall buildings that surrounded the park and reflected light off the windows, almost blinding him if one caught his eye. Changing his mind about that, he stared down towards the ground in between his legs as he came to a stop. His attention was quickly drawn to his own legs. Were his thighs always this far apart when his knees touched? It’s true he didn’t really care much about his health, and most days went without eating much at all due to purely missing the meals entirely. Oh well, the smaller he was, the easier he could blend into the background and eventually fade away. Like a whisper or a ghost. Make people wonder if he was even there at all.

He let out breath he didn’t even know he was holding as he looked out in front of him. He could’ve sworn he saw someone in the distance but after rubbing his eyes, they had seemingly disappeared from existence. It was probably nothing, right? Whatever. He sighed before swinging once more, not paying attention to his surroundings. Light spots formed in his vision as he began to space out. Did someone say something to him? Floating… It felt like he was floating, then the hardness of the tarmac on the ground awoke him from whatever the hell just happened.

It seemed like he had fallen off the swing at some point. When was it so dark? Everything was so blurry, what time even was it? Picking himself up off the floor, almost hitting his head on the now stationary swing, he crawled over to where his bag sat and opened it to find his phone that has 5 missed calls. Shakily standing up, he brought himself to carefully sit on the chair again, trying to steady himself despite the fact he felt so faint.

Three calls were from Amami, the other two from Kiibo and Saihara respectively. Were they trying to contact him? Kiibo he understood because they were roommates, but why Amami and Saihara? He decided not to question it and just decided to call Amami back first since he seemed more urgent than the other two. The phone rang only a couple of times before there was a couple of seconds of silence before the familiar smooth and calm voice spoke on the other side. 


End file.
